William did 27 fewer jumping jacks than Gabriela around noon. Gabriela did 79 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Explanation: Gabriela did 79 jumping jacks, and William did 27 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $79 - 27$ jumping jacks. She did $79 - 27 = 52$ jumping jacks.